


Savior

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Manipulative Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikaela Diggory needs to be save and Fred Weasley will be the one to do it.





	

It wasn't like she had planned it this way. Never in a million years did she think that it would end up like this, but here Mikaela Diggory sat in detention with the two most prominent pranksters in the entirety of Hogwarts. Her brother had warned her not to mess around with them, but she was bad at listening to him. 

When She thought back she knew exactly how it started it wasn't hard at all to see.

It was the beginning of her sixth year, and she and Cedric were on the train to Hogwarts. They were as close as any two siblings could be. He was a year older than her and he tended to be overprotective. 

They were pretty popular among Hufflepuffs. Girls flocked to Cedric but she tended to be overshadowed by her older brother. She never minded though because she loved Cedric and was never big on attention. 

She played on the quidditch team with him. He was a seeker and she was a beater surprisingly. No one seemed to notice her at least that's what she thought, but she caught the eyes of two boys specifically. 

Rodger Davies was the first. He was a player in general and wasn't exactly the best person. He was known for dating girls sleeping with them and dumping them. 

Fred Weasley was the second he liked the way she played beater and thought she was pretty but other than that it seemed to be a minor attraction to him.

She got up to go get her robes on and left Cedric in their compartment. As she was walking down the hallway she bumped into Rodger Davies. 

"Hello, There love," He said towering over the short girl. She was uncomfortable to start off. She didn't like attention and Rodger Davies was much bigger than her. "Hello" She squeaked. She wished Cedric was with her because he could have gotten her out of this situation. 

"I was wondering if you might want to go out with me?" Rodger asked her nonchalantly as if he was sure she would say yes. 

Not knowing what to do and slightly afraid he might hurt her if she didn't say yes Mikaela squeaked out her yes and Davies Smiled. It wasn't a sweet smile, no it was the smile of a predator who had just caught its prey.

It all went downhill from there, to be honest, and Mikaela knew that it wouldn't end well but, as time went on and a month into their "Relationship" Rodger had manipulated the innocent girl into believing he was a good guy.

Cedric hated it in all honesty. He hated that his poor little sister was in the clutches of this fox. 

"You have to dump him Mikaela he isn't good for you" Cedric would constantly tell her and she would always reply "You don't know him like I do just shut up". 

She eventually pushed Cedric away and he couldn't do anything about it. Rodger had her push all her friends and family away. He made her quit quidditch something she used to love. 

It was by no means a healthy relationship. Rodger had her completely dependant on him. All the while this happened Fred Weasley's Crush Grew to be more. He had fallen in love with her and the way Rodger treated her made him angry. 

Three months went by and Mikaela had slept with him. He didn't dump her, however, why would he? Mikaela would do whatever he asked and she would never leave him. He cheated on her repeatedly and she knew it but said nothing. Everyone in Hogwarts knew what he did to her. How he would sleep with whoever he wanted and how she would just smile and take it.

She slept with him as often as he wanted even if she didn't want to.

Sixth months later and she finally tried to leave him. He hit her told her she was worthless without him and that because she had pushed everyone else away he was the only person who would love her and she believed him. Fred Weasley grew angrier and angrier all the while. 

After another month the bruises started to come evident to the people around Mikaela. She smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong but she wanted to leave him. She couldn't though. He made her believe he was the only person she had. 

One evening towards the end of the year Rodger was beating her for hesitating to sleep with him. They were out in the open and a few people had walked by but said nothing. Fred Weasley, however, did not just stand by. He ripped Rodger off her and started to hit him. When Flitwick found the four of them he gave them all detention. Fred and Geroge made sure to keep Rodger away from her the entire night and the night the twins told dumblef=dor about what he had been doing for the past Seven months. 

Davies was expelled and Mikaela got better. She joined quidditch again reunited with Cedric and her friends and within eight months of healing from the trauma Rodger Davies caused she trusted enough to go out with Fred Weasley. He cared for her and protected her and not once did he ever hurt her on purpose. She was better because he helped her get away from the man who had broken her. Fred Weasley put her back together and she was now stronger. He supported her and let her grow as she pleased and life was better.


End file.
